The purpose of this application is to provide an automated cytogenetic core facilities to the investigators at U.T. M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute. The field of cytogenetics has become an integral part of medicine not only in the area of prenatal diagnosis, but more recently in the area of cancer treatment and early diagnosis. With the development of Cytoscan, Genetiscan, and other automated systems one can eliminate the laborious steps of photography which include: (1) negative preparation, (2) printing, (3) cutting chromosomes, (4) karyotyping and, (5) subsequent printing for official reports. Acquisition of an automated karyotyping system will accelerate cytogenetic analysis of peripheral blood and solid tumor cultures enabling analysis of more cases in a much shorter time and with less expenditures. This machine can work 10-14 hrs a day continuously and can karyotype cells up to 200 chromosomes. The laser printer which is a part of the total package is able to print quality chromosome karyotypes with the push of a bottom for reproduction purposes.